Freitags bei den Gilmores
by callisto24
Summary: Lorelei versucht ihren Eltern die neue Liebe ihres Lebens vorzustellen.


Titel: Verrückte Welt - Freitags bei den Gilmores

Autor: callisto24

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Gen, Quatsch, Femslash, Crossover

Fandoms: Gilmore girls/Fringe ,Anzeichen von Heroes

Pairings: Lorelei Gilmore/Olivia Dunham, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano, Emily Gilmore/Richard Gilmore

Inhalt: Lorelei versucht, ihren Eltern die neue Liebe ihres Lebens vorzustellen.

Anmerkung: Fringe geht weiter. Und als mir das klar wurde, fiel mir ebenfalls ein, dass ich ein Freitagabend Dinner bei den Gilmores schreiben wollte. Olivias POV, und vermutlich vollkommen out of character, da mir mittlerweile so gut wie alles aus Fringe entfallen ist. Mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass Olivia ziemlich heiß ist. Peter auch, ich mache da keine Unterschiede. Ach ja, Walter sowieso.

Spielt nach Gilmore girls und irgendwo während der ersten Staffel Fringe, vermute ich.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

* * *

„Das ist es also." Olivia hob anerkennend ihre elegant gezupften Augenbrauen.

„Das ist es", bestätigte Lorelei und scharrte mit einem ihrer hochhackigen Schuhe nervös im Kies vor dem Anwesen.

Eigentlich sollte es Olivia nicht beunruhigen, dass Lorelei sich nervös gebärdete, sie kannte die andere gut genug, hatte den Geschichten um und über die berüchtigten Gilmores ausreichend gelauscht, um damit zu rechnen, dass Lorelei sich aufgeregter als üblich benahm.

Es beunruhigte sie vielmehr, dass sie selbst einen Anflug ungewohnter Nervosität an sich bemerkte. Was an sich schon vollkommen absurd war. Bei allem, was sie gesehen und erlebt hatte, zählte ein Familienessen weiß Gott zu den angenehmeren Torturen des Lebens.

Und dennoch konnte sie nicht bestreiten, dass ihr sonst so regelmäßig schlagender Puls eine leichte Erhöhung aufwies, dass sie fühlen konnte, wie die Blässe ihrer Haut von einem leicht rosa Schimmer unterstrichen wurde.

Olivia klappte ihren Handspiegel zu und nahm Loreleis Hand. „Es hilft nichts", bestimmte sie energisch. „Wir bringen das jetzt hinter uns."

Lorelei trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah hektisch links und rechts über ihre Schulter.

„Ich sehe Rorys Wagen noch nicht", wandte sie rasch ein. „Wir sollten warten, bis Rory und Jess auftauchen."

Olivia seufzte. Wenn sie eins gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass unnötige Aufschübe, das Unausweichliche nur noch schlimmer machten.

Sachte schob sie Lorelei zur prächtigen Pforte. „Keine Ausflüchte", murmelte sie aufmunternd. „In ein paar Stunden sitzen wir gemütlich bei einem doppelten Espresso und lachen darüber."

Lorelei verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ich das nur glauben könnte." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, dass die dunklen Locken flogen. „Aber Emily ist nicht vorhersehbar. Gerade wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, schlägt sie zu."

Olivia seufzte. „Ich habe dir von Walter erzählt. Wenn das kein Beweis ist, dass ich mit jedem Exemplar menschlicher Daseinsform zurechtkomme, ob sie nun von diesem oder einem anderen Planeten stammt, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Lorelei stöhnte leise. „Vertrau mir. Im Vergleich kann es sich nur um einen entzückenden älteren Herrn handeln."

Olivia räusperte sich. „Du weißt doch auch von Peter: undurchsichtig, kriminelle Tendenzen, braucht dringend eine Therapie …"

Lorelei seufzte leidvoll. „Du kennst ja auch Jess noch nicht. Glaub mir, meine Leute sind schlimmer."

Olivia fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, zwang sich dann zu einem schwachen Lächeln. „Wir waren uns doch einig, dass das hier kein Wettbewerb wird."

Lorelei sah betreten auf den Boden. „Du hast Recht. Aber du weißt doch, was alleine der Gedanke an meine Mutter bei mir anrichtet." Sie sah hilfesuchend zu der Blonden auf.

Olivia zog Lorelei an sich und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass du maßlos übertreibst."

„Und dass ich verrückt bin", ergänzte Lorelei dankbar.

„Dafür bin ich ja da", nickte Olivia. „Es ist mir immer wieder ein Vergnügen, dich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen."

Beherzt ging sie daran, Lorelei halb zu ziehen, halb zu schubsen, bis sie die Stufen zur Tür zurückgelegt hatten.

Olivia bemühte sich, nicht allzu beeindruckt zu erscheinen, als ein adrettes Dienstmädchen in Uniform sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hereinbat und ihnen aufmerksam die Mäntel abnahm.

„Lorelei", hörte Olivia die Stimme einer Frau, die, wie sie neidlos zugeben musste, ungemein gut zu der Persönlichkeit, die nun auftrat, passte. Ausgesprochen vorteilhaft gekleidet und insgesamt eine gepflegte Erscheinung gehörte Emily Gilmore in dieses Ambiente, als sei sie dort hineingeboren.

Auch der leicht herrschsüchtige Ton und der kritisch überraschte Gesichtsausdruck beim Anblick Olivias stimmten sowohl mit ihrem Auftreten als auch mit den Erzählungen Loreleis überein.

Olivia probte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln, als die eintretende Frau sie von oben bis unten musterte.

„Oh. Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Freundin mitbringen wolltest", stellte Emily fest. „Eigentlich dachten wir, du wolltest uns den neuen Mann in deinem Leben vorstellen. Um den du so ein Geheimnis machst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ob uns noch etwas überraschen könnte, nachdem Rory sich für diesen brotlosen Künstler entschieden hat." Emily stieß einen gepeinigten Seufzer aus. „Aber was sollte auch passieren. Nach dem Vorbild, das du ihr mit dem Café-Besitzer gegeben hast."

„Luke ist ein netter Kerl", fuhr Lorelei auf. „Hör auf, ihn schlecht zu machen." Sie warf Olivia einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. „Es liegt nicht an ihm, dass das zwischen uns nicht gehalten hat."

„Darauf könnte ich wetten", schnappte Emily ärgerlich. „Wir wissen alle, dass du keinen Mann an dich binden kannst. Du kannst noch nicht einmal jemanden zu unserem Freitagsessen mitbringen."

Lorelei griff nach Olivias Hand. „Mum, ich wollte euch jemanden vorstellen …"

„Sind die Kinder schon da?" Eine dröhnende Stimme gefolgt von der stattlichen Erscheinung Richard Gilmores betrat den Raum.

„Nicht ganz, mein Lieber", antwortete Emily, ging auf ihn zu und rückte mit missbilligendem Blick seine Krawatte gerade.

„Lorelei hat uns ihren Freund doch nicht mitgebracht. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie sich weigern wird."

„Das Mädchen braucht Zeit", beschwichtigte Richard trocken. „Du weißt doch wie sie ist. Und schließlich wollen Rory und Jess auch kommen."

„Jess", stieß Emily ärgerlich hervor. „Du weißt genau, dass unsere Kleine zu gut für diesen Nichtsnutz ist." Sie sah sich kurz nach Lorelei um, die immer noch Hand in Hand mit Olivia da stand.

„Ich hege die schlimmsten Vorahnungen betreffend der Tatsache, dass Lorelei uns nicht mit ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft bekanntmachen will. Wer weiß, vielleicht trägt er ein blaues Augen."

„Nun", stimmte Richard zu und wandte sich der Hausbar zu. „Jess ist sicher nicht das, was wir uns für das Kind erträumt haben." Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Lorelei. „Darin stimmen wir alle überein. Seine Familie benimmt sich entsetzlich. Ich denke da nur an dieses Mittelalter-Fest."

„Das waren Liz und T.J", warf Lorelei ein. „Luke hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass das Feuer für die Schweinerippchen auf das Rathaus übergegriffen hat. Und Jess … ist eben Jess", murmelte sie in Ermangelung einer besseren Erklärung.

„Hast du das gehört?", seufzte Emily. „Schweinerippchen. Womit haben wir das verdient."

Lorelei ging einen Schritt vorwärts und zog Olivia automatisch mit.

„Übrigens habe ich jemanden mitgebracht", unterbrach sie Emily. „Das hier ist Olivia. Ich habe sie kürzlich kennengelernt …"

„Wie nett", dröhnte Richard. „Was trinken Sie denn?"

Bevor Olivia antworten konnte, sprang Emily Richtung Fenster. „Ich denke, ich höre sie. Unsere Rory lässt mal wieder viel zu lang auf sich warten."

Lorelei stieß einen Seufzer aus, bis ihre Schultern herabsanken. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Olivia, bevor sie deren Hand losließ, um das Getränk in Empfang zu nehmen, das ihr Vater ihr reichte.

Diesmal kam Emily dem Hausmädchen zuvor und riss die Tür auf.

„Meine Güte, Rory", stieß sie hervor. „Was muss eine Großmutter alles tun, um ihre Enkelin zu Gesicht zu bekommen? Du machst dich wirklich viel zu rar."

Sie umarmte die junge Frau, die Emily liebevoll auf die Wange küsste. Dann lief diese weiter zu Richard, um ihn derselben Prozedur zu unterziehen.

In auffallendem Abstand folgte ein junger Mann, den Olivia scharfsinnig als Jess identifizierte.

„Du hast Jess mitgebracht", sagte Emily mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Lorelei.

„Wir waren doch beide eingeladen", erwiderte Rory verwirrt.

„Aber natürlich", lächelte Emily zuckersüß. „Hallo, Jess."

Der junge Mann nickte nur und seine Augen wanderten zu Richard, der eifrig mixte.

„Hi", entschloss er sich schließlich zu sagen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so selten loskomme", schwatzte Rory. „In der Redaktion ist der Teufel los. Ohne mich geht da gar nichts. Oh, hallo Olivia!"

Sie winkte der blonden Frau zu. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute auch kommst."

„Ja", meinte Richard leutselig und reichte Olivia einen Martini. „Lorelei wollte uns ihren Freund nicht vorstellen." Er verbeugte sich leicht in Richtung Olivia. „Aber wir sind froh, so attraktiven Ersatz gefunden zu haben."

„Aber wisst ihr denn nicht …", begann Rory, verstummte jedoch mit einem eisigen Blick aus Loreleis Augen.

„Ja, danke, Weißwein nehme ich gerne", akzeptierte sie stattdessen das Glas, das Richard ihr entgegenhielt.

„Jess trinkt sicher Bier", erklärte Emily mit einem schiefen Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen. Dieser nickte erneut.

Rory huschte rasch an seine Seite und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, als wolle sie ihm ihre Unterstützung versichern. Olivia fiel das kurze, unerwartet sanfte Lächeln auf, das für einen Moment die ernsten Züge erhellte. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Erst als Richard ihrem Mann winkte, trat Rory zur Seite und hängte sich stattdessen bei ihrer Mutter ein. Die beiden zogen sich umgehend in eine Ecke des Zimmers zurück und begannen damit, leise zu schnattern.

Olivia verdrehte die Augen. Familientreffen. Fabelhaft.

„Und, wie läuft das Geschäft?", erkundigte Rorys Großvater sich im Austausch gegen das Bier.

„Es geht", meinte Jess und nahm einen Schluck.

„Na, das hört sich doch … zumindest nicht allzu schlecht an", bemerkte Richard und warf Emily einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Ja", meinte Jess und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Olivia beobachtete den Austausch mit regem Interesse. Sie könnte wetten, dass Richard mindestens ein angehängtes ‚Sir' erwartete. Und ebenso sicher war sie sich, dass Jess sich dessen ebenfalls bewusst war.

Olivia musterte den jungen Mann interessiert. Lorelei hatte so gut wie gar nichts über ihn erzählt. Und das Wenige, was sie erwähnt hatte, ließ klar durchblicken, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Und Olivia musste zugeben, dass sie ihre Haltung, obwohl sie Jess gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, verstand. Der Junge strahlte eine Zurückhaltung aus, die ihr verdächtig vorkam. Niemand, der nichts zu verbergen hatte, benahm sich derart zugeknöpft. Familiäre Differenzen hin oder her.

Sogar Emilys und Richards Abneigung schien ihr nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Als FBI-Agentin verfügte sie doch über eine gewisse Menschenkenntnis, die es ihr erlaubte, klare und meist zutreffende Urteile zu fällen.

Und dieser Junge kam Olivia auf eine geradezu unangenehme Weise bekannt vor. Sie durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis nach Kleinkriminellen und Fahndungsfotos, aber dieses Mal ließ es sie im Stich.

Auf der anderen Seite hätte Lorelei wohl kaum zugelassen, dass ihre Tochter jemanden heiratet, der mit dem Gesetzt in Konflikt stand.

Gedankenverloren nippte Olivia an ihrem Martini.

Natürlich war da diese offensichtlich gegenseitige und nicht zu leugnende Abneigung. Welche an sich ebenfalls wieder kein Wunder sein dürfte. Fühlte Jess sich als das erkannt, was auch immer er war, so erschien es nur logisch, dass er den Abstand wahrte.

Keinen Sinn in dem Ganzen ergab allerdings Rory, aber andererseits verstand Olivia durchaus, wie leicht eine Frau auf den falschen Mann hereinfallen konnte. Viel zu leicht, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war.

Olivia entschloss sich in die Ermittlungen, sprich in die Unterhaltung, einzugreifen. „Sie besitzen einen Buchladen, wie ich gehört habe", warf sie in das gründlich verstummte Gespräch und erwartete neugierig die Reaktionen.

Richard blickte dankbar auf. Offenbar war er kaum gewohnt mit dem jungen Mann allein gelassen zu werden. Für einen Moment wünschte Olivia sich, sie hätte der Hochzeit beiwohnen können. Aus rein psychologischem Interesse natürlich. Diese Familie bot eine Menge Material für den Freizeit-Analytiker. Und wenn Olivia mal nicht gezwungen war, sich mit den abgedrehten Dimensionen dieses und anderer Universen zu beschäftigen, dann befasste sie sich umso lieber mit dem rein Menschlichen.

Jess kniff seine Augen ein wenig zusammen. Ein klein wenig nur, aber dieser Ausdruck vermittelte zugleich eine instinktive Vorsicht und die verdeckte Frage, wer um Himmels willen diese blonde Frau dort war, deren Prüfung er sich nun zusätzlich zu der verschiedener Gilmores unterziehen sollte.

„Wir haben ihn gemietet", gab er zurück. „Ich arbeite in einem Kleinverlag."

Olivia hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie schön", meinte sie und fasste mit spitzen Fingern den Spieß, der in ihrem Glas steckte. Sie rührte zweimal um und saugte dann an der ersten von zwei Oliven, bis diese in ihrem Mund verschwand.

Für einen Augenblick bemerkte sie, wie sich Jess' Augen weiteten, bis sein Mund sich in einer geradezu angewiderten Grimasse verzog. Olivia nickte sich selbst innerlich zu. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Gesicht kannte. Nur woher, darauf kam sie noch nicht.

Jess trank aus seiner Flasche und sah geflissentlich an ihr vorbei. Manieren waren nicht sein Ding, was Olivia in einer Umgebung wie dieser beinahe schon komisch erschien.

Andererseits, wenn der Junge hier etwas plante, dann verhielte er sich mit Sicherheit freundlicher. Nein, offensichtlich, dass er das Essen nur erduldete, weil es Rory wichtig war. Und diese Tatsache wiederum erinnerte Olivia nur allzu sehr an die eigenen Beweggründe.

Sie warf einen Blick in den Winkel, in den sich Lorelei und Rory zurückgezogen hatten, und beobachtete erleichtert, wie sich die beiden aus der Abgeschiedenheit lösten und Arm in Arm auf die Gruppe zukamen.

Rory löste sich von Lorelei und hängte sich stattdessen bei Jess ein. Lorelei griff automatisch nach Olivias Hand, als Emily aus Richtung der Küche, wie die Blonde annahm, wieder auftauchte. Einen in die Runde geworfenen herrschsüchtigen Blick später verkündete Emily, dass das Abendessen bereit stünde und befahl die Gruppe zu Tisch.

„Nur gut, dass ich die Gedecke auf sechs Personen abgezählt habe", murmelte sie, während Jess Rory den Stuhl zurechtrückte und Olivia die gleiche Geste für Lorelei ausführte, die allerdings offenbar zu beschäftigt damit war, aus Emilys Worten Sinn zu entwickeln, als dass sie diese bemerkte.

Emily fuhr daher ungebremst fort. „Ich meine, wenn du IHN auch mitgebracht hättest, dann wären wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Aber nun stimmte wenigstens die Zahl."

„Wen denn?", fragte Richard, abgelenkt durch den Anblick der aufgefahrenen Speisen.

Emily seufzte. „Das habe ich doch bereits erwähnt. Lorelei enthält uns wieder einmal ihren Freund vor. Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir jedes Mal wieder so lange betteln, bis sie sich bequemt. Schließlich kann nichts peinlicher sein, als eine Schwangerschaft noch bevor die Schule beendet ist. Ganz zu schweigen von allem, was folgte."

„Mum!" Lorelei lief hellrot an. „Das wollte ich dir doch schon die ganze Zeit sagen …"

„Ach." Emily spitzte die Lippen. „Es ist also schon wieder beendet. Das hätte ich mir doch denken können. Wenn jemand es schafft, dass einem jeder Mann davon läuft, dann ist es unsere Tochter." Sie seufzte auf. „Wärst du doch bei Christopher geblieben. Ein anständiger und betuchter Mann ist alles, was eine Frau sich wünschen kann."

„Mum!"

Olivia beobachtete interessiert, wie Loreleis Gesichtsfarbe sich vertiefte.

„Mum, ich brauche keinen Mann. Ich meine, ich bin mit keinem zusammen." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und sie begann zu husten, worauf Olivia ihr behutsam auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Oh mein Gott." Emily legte ihre Vorspeisengabel liegen. „Es ist ein Junge. Ich wusste schon immer, wie leicht du der Sittenlosigkeit verfällst. Aber musst du wirklich jede Mode mitmachen? Diese neueste fragwürdige Angewohnheit der älteren Frauen, die sich junge Liebhaber suchen, das geht vollkommen über mein Verständnis hinaus."

Olivia blinzelte und als sie aufsah, fiel ihr Blick auf Jess, dessen Augen zuerst erschrocken geweitet wirkten, doch um dessen Mund gleich darauf ein kurzes, amüsiertes Lächeln zuckte.

Emily bemerkte es auch.

„Oh nein", stieß sie hervor. „Wie kannst du nur? Und das deiner eigenen Tochter antun?"

„Wie bitte?" Lorelei starrte sie verwirrt an und Rory blickte gleichzeitig von ihrem Teller auf, um den sie sich inzwischen enthusiastisch gekümmert hatte. Olivia schloss daraus, dass sie Szenen wie die vorliegende entweder gewohnt war oder einen enormen Appetit mitgebracht hatte.

„Was ist mit mir?", erkundigte Rory sich.

„Jess", zischte Emily, worauf alle Augen sich auf den jungen Mann richteten, der inzwischen wieder an seinem Bier nippte. „Deine Mutter hat ein Verhältnis mit deinem Mann. Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Er ist jung, sieht gut aus, ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall …"

„Mum!", schrie Lorelei. „Hast du nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren?"

„Mit Jess?", murmelte Rory verdutzt.

Jess stellte langsam sein Bier ab. „Und ich dachte schon fast, dass an diesem Abend mal nicht um meine persönliche Verkommenheit geht."

„Ha, er gibt es zu", schrie Emily zurück. „Richard, tu doch was!"

Richard betrachtete seinen Salat. „Ich weiß nicht, Emily. Wenn die Kinder sich austoben wollen?"

„Richard!"

„Du und Jess?" Rory sah ihre Mutter immer noch mit einem Ausdruck extremer Verwirrung an und Olivia gewann den Eindruck, als habe man jahrelang die phänomenale Intelligenz des Mädchens überschätzt.

Lorelei blickte hilflos zurück. „Natürlich nicht", beschwor sie ihre Tochter an. „Deine Großmutter entwickelt nur wieder Phantasien, die jeder Grundlage entbehren. Wie die, dass Christopher und ich dafür bestimmt sind, zusammen zu bleiben."

„Wenigstens ist er mein Vater", murmelte Rory enttäuscht.

„Aber du weißt doch …", begann Lorelei zu erklären, wandte sich dann doch rasch an Emily. „Mum, ich bin mit jemandem zusammen. Aber du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich DEN da mit der Kneifzange anfassen würde."

„Das empfinde ich aber jetzt schon fast als Beleidigung", murmelte Jess und leerte sein Bier.

„Mach mir nichts vor", meinte Emily. „Du verheimlichst uns doch alle wichtigen Dinge in deinem Leben. Und die arme Rory …"

„Jetzt ist aber gut."

Jess schob seinen Stuhl zurück, der gegen ein paar weitere Flaschen stieß, von denen niemand bemerkt hatte, dass er sie in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit geleert hatte.

Olivia erwog kurz, ob sie ihn später wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer festnehmen konnte. Das verliehe dem Abend vielleicht die richtige Krönung.

Jess drehte sich zu Rory, schwankte dabei leicht. „Tut mir leid, Liebling. Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Aber deine Familie weckt in mir den tiefen Wunsch aus dem Fenster zu springen."

Und bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, war er in einem, für seinen betrunkenen Zustand beeindruckenden Tempo, zum Fenster getaumelt, auf die Brüstung geklettert. Er stieß die mannshohen Fenster auf und verharrte einen Moment zwischen den Fensterflügeln. Und dann breitete er die Arme aus und ließ sich vorwärts fallen.

„Oh mein Gott!", stieß Olivia hervor.

„Jess", rief Rory. „Was soll der Blödsinn?"

„Meine Rosen!", beschwerte sich Emily, während alle aufsprangen, und zu der bereits offenstehenden Terrassentür heraus stürmten, wo sie beobachten konnten, wie Jess sich vereinzelte Dornen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus der Jacke zog.

„Hast du vergessen, dass wir Parterre sind?", fragte Lorelei.

„Ich brauchte frische Luft", brummte Jess und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Doch nur um zu seiner eigenen und zur Überraschung aller anderen von einer plötzlich hervorschießenden Olivia wieder zu Boden geworfen zu werden.

„Autsch", jammerte Jess.

„Meine Rosen", jammerte Emilie, als Olivia mit geübtem Griff ihre Handschellen herauszog und Jess fesselte.

„Sie sind verhaftet", sagte sie dann in gewohnter Kühle, die sie stets im Dienst anzunehmen pflegte. „Ich habe sie erkannt. Letztendlich vergesse ich nie ein Gesicht."

„Ach", sagte Emily und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Das wird aber auch Zeit, dass dieser Schmutzfink hinter Gitter kommt. Hat eigentlich irgendjemand gesehen, welche Worte er in seinem Buch verwendet. Es sollte verboten werden."

Sie sah Olivia hoffnungsvoll an. „Oder es ist bereits verboten?"

„Jess!" Rory stürzte auf ihren Mann zu, der nun unsanft von Olivia hochgezerrt wurde. „Ich warte auf dich, ich harre deiner vor den Gefängnistoren, egal wie lange es dauert."

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan", wehrte sich Jess. „Nicht dass ich wüsste zumindest."

Lorelei verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du wirst schon irgendwas angestellt haben", murmelte sie.

Olivia warf Lorelei einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Tut mir leid, Liebling. Aber du weißt, dass mir der Job über alles geht."

Lorelei winkte ab. „Das verstehe ich. Immerhin handelt es sich um Jess."

„Aber ich hab doch nichts getan", wiederholte Jess, der augenscheinlich bereits ein wenig nüchterner wurde.

„Muss das in unserem Vorgarten sein?", fragte Richard von der Terrassentür aus. „Ich meine, wenn das die Kleingärtnervereinigung sieht …"

„Oh nein", stimmte Emily zu. „Und wenn sie erst erfährt, dass wir einen Kriminellen bewirtet haben."

„Ich habe nichts getan", schrie Jess jetzt. „Warum in drei Teufels Namen verhaften Sie mich. Und müssen Sie mir nicht sowieso meine Rechte vorlesen? Ich hab da Erfahrung …"

„Nichtigkeiten." Olivia zog ihre Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen. „Und bei Typen wie dir kenne ich kein Pardon."

Rory sah Jess traurig an, der wild den Kopf schüttelte. „Glaub mir, Rory, ich bin unschuldig."

„Das sagen sie alle", meinte Olivia und schob den jungen Mann problemlos vorwärts. Sie wünschte manchmal jeder ihrer Verdächtigen sei ein solches Leichtgewicht.

„Ihr Fehler war dieser Sprung aus dem Fenster", erklärte sie dann. „Eine kleine, aber entscheidende Unachtsamkeit. Damit konnte ich sie identifizieren."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort." Jess stemmte seine Schuhe in den Boden, doch Olivia zog ihn unbarmherzig weiter.

„Sie springen vom Dach. In dieser Serie. Immer wieder. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe die Bilder gesehen."

„Oh Gott." Lorelei bedeckte ihre Lippen mit den Händen.

Olivia nickte ihr zu. „Ja, er ist es. Ich habe dich vor ihm gewarnt."

„Aber ich spiele doch nur eine Rolle", wehrte Jess sich. „Das ist Fernsehen."

„Du tust was?" Rory sah ihn schockiert an.

„Irgendwann kommt alles heraus, unweigerlich", nickte Emily zufrieden.

„Ich … ähm …" Jess senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden, zertrat eines von Emilys Rosenblättern. „Der Buchladen geht nicht so gut, wie ich dir erzähle. Ich brauchte einen Zweitjob. Und ich habe mich geschämt zuzugeben, was ich tue."

„Wie bitte?" Rorys Augen wurden kreisrund. „All die Nächte, in denen ich dachte, du ziehst mit deinen Kumpeln um die Häuser, pumpst dich in versifften Gassen mit Drogen voll oder besäufst dich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit … all die Dinge, die Schriftsteller so tun … da warst du in Wirklichkeit …"

„Im Filmstudio", nickte Jess zerknirscht. „Ich wusste, dass du entsetzt wärest. Deshalb konnte ich es nicht über mich bringen, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„So beschämend das auch ist", mischte sich Richard ein. „Ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass es sich um eine strafbare Handlung handelt." Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Kommt natürlich auf die Serie an."

„Das ist es nicht", schüttelte Olivia ihren Kopf. „Die Serie handelt von fliegenden und anderen Superhelden. Solange Schwachsinn nicht verboten wird, existiert da noch keine Handhabe."

Sie warf Jess einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Das hier ist schlimmer." Sie räusperte sich. „Bei uns gehen täglich Tausenden von Anzeigen ein, gegen diesen Mann." Sie zeigte auf Jess.

„Aber ich habe wirklich nichts getan", murmelte dieser mit einem hilflosen Blick auf Rory. „Ich lese doch nur meinen Text vom Prompter ab, hüpfe vor der Blue Screen auf und ab, oder lasse mich gelegentlich von einem Dach fallen."

„Sie vergessen da etwas Entscheidendes", warf Olivia ihm vor. „Sie vergessen Ihre schmachtenden Blicke, die zitternden Lippen, die blauschwarzen, weichen Haarsträhnen, die ihnen dekorativ in die blasse Stirn fallen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Oh mein Gott. Jess, hast du wirklich?" Rorys Wimpern bebten.

„Aber das war doch alles die Maskenbildnerin", versuchte Jess sich herauszureden. „Und der Regisseur. Das ist doch nur, was ich darstellen soll."

„Es ist verantwortungslos", entschied Olivia. „Und wenn ich ihren schuldbewussten Blick richtig deute, dann wissen sie das sehr gut." Sie zerrte ihn vorwärts.

„Wissen sie, solche Leute wie sie habe ich gefressen. Stürzen millionenfach Schicksale ins Unglück, und streiten dann alles ab."

„Aber ich …" Jess verstummte, sah sich um, traf auf vorwurfsvolle Augenpaare, senkte schließlich den Kopf. „Es ist die Rolle", flüsterte er.

„Rolle", stieß Olivia verächtlich hervor. „Erzählen Sie das den unzähligen Mädchen, die stündlich bei den diversen Notfall-Hotlines anrufen, weil Peter Petrelli ihnen das Herz gebrochen hat."

„Nur eine Geschichte", wisperte Jess. „Fiktion."

„Papperlapapp", sagte Olivia strafend. „So etwas wie Sie gehört hinter Gitter. Wenigstens bis sich ihnen ein paar unattraktive Falten einprägen oder sie sich einen hässlichen Bart wachsen lassen."

Sie seufzte. „Wenn ich an all die Schicksale denke, all die jungen Mädchen, die sie auf dem Gewissen haben. Zeit ihres Lebens werden sie jeden Mann mit Peter Petrelli vergleichen. Und selbstverständlich kann kein einziger mit diesem Traumbild mithalten."

Plötzlich verstummte sie. „Moment mal?"

Ihr Blick traf den Loreleis, die augenblicklich verstand.

„Du meinst?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige und Olivia nickte.

„Ganz genau. Mir fallen gerade die vielen hübschen, verzweifelten Mädchen ein, die für die Männerwelt endgültig verloren sind. Das muss nicht unbedingt schlecht sein."

„Nicht unbedingt", pflichtete Lorelei bei und musterte Jess mit neuem Interesse.

Dann legte sie kokett ihren Kopf schief und wandte sich an den jungen Mann, der sie geradezu furchtsam ansah. „Die Möglichkeit, dass deine sensible Performance zahlreiche attraktive Damen an das richtige Ufer treibt, macht dich mir direkt sympathisch."

„Du meinst, du hasst Jess nicht mehr?", erkundigte sich Rory mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick auf ihren Mann. „Davon habe ich immer geträumt."

„Nun", lächelte Lorelei. „Vielleicht hat er doch seine guten Seiten, so wie du immer behauptest."

„Ach Liebling!" Rory stürzte auf Jess zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich verzeihe dir, dass du dich nicht sinnlos betrinkst, sondern stattdessen auf dem Fernsehschirm blamierst."

„Gottseidank", murmelte Jess glücklich. „Es existieren da auch Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten. Wenn du jemals von deiner langweiligen Politik und Kultur die Nase voll hast, und dich in die Klatschabteilung versetzten lässt, dann kann ich dich mit dem neuesten Tratsch versorgen. Du ahnst ja nicht, was diese Schauspieler so treiben, wenn die Kamera gerade nicht auf sie gerichtet ist."

„Also gut", meinte Olivia und machte sich daran, Jess von den Handschellen zu befreien. „Dann werde ich noch einmal ein Auge zudrücken. Immerhin sind wir ja eine Familie."

Lorelei nahm glücklich ihre Hand und Emily wurde erst blass dann rot. „Was hat das wieder zu bedeuten?", stieß sie hervor. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr hier treibt."

„Mum", sagte Lorelei und lächelte sanft. „Ich treibe es mit Olivia. Sie ergänzt mich, vervollständigt mich, ist das Ying zu meinem Yang."

„Richard", schrie Emily. „Tu doch was."

Richard zuckte die Achseln. „Sind doch Kinder. Lass sie spielen."


End file.
